Should We
by MinJaeBae
Summary: Rin Okumara, the son of Satan, falls for famous Exorcist Cheng long-Liu. Rin finally is able to tell him. But some things get complicated when some female students from the Taiwan version of True Cross Academy who are crushing on Cheng, try to make Rin's life a living hell when he goes on a vacation to Taiwan after his father died.
1. Shiro Found Out

Rin sat in his bedroom, the young boy wasn't sure weather or not he should call Cheng, an old family friend. Rin has had a crush on the older man for about five years. Rin had first met the man when he was ten years old. His father had brought him and his younger brother to an exorcist convention, where all the most famous exorcist's re-group and have a debate. Rin would wonder off every now and then, and almost always, his feet would take him to Cheng's booth. In The navy blue-haired boy's small hands, a small children's book was tightly pressed against his chest. Rin's face turned fifty shades of red in under a minute. When it was his turn, for a moment he didn't speak. But Rin finally passed the older man his book. Cheng smiled and patted his head. Which caused the younger boy to hide his face. He gave a sweet smile to the boy. Five years later, Rin is trying to confess to the tinted blue-haired man. At the moment Rin was looking through an article about the older man. His father Shiro Fujimoto walked in, making it seem like Rin was doing something bad. "Rin, Rin, Rin, I never knew you you were into Cheng" Shiro smirked. Rin blushed and looked away, while Shiro kept on smirking. "I wasn't doing what you think..." He sighed at his dad. "Well, you obviously like him, right?" Shiro said. "I thought you'd hate me." Mr. Fujimoto looked surprised. "I don't really care what sex you like... And besides, you're my son!" Shiro hugged Rin, while said boy was struggling to get away. "Well now you know..." Shiro smiled. "I have his number..." Rin's ears perked up at what his dad said. "Huh...? Really?" His eyes shined cutely. That's how he got in this predicament. Rin was sitting on his bedroom floor, cross-legged. He wasn't sure if phoning would be a good idea. Rin sighed and started to dial Cheng's number. He could hear the ringing, waiting for some sort of human voice. Finally, he heard a silky voice on the other end. "Hello?" Rin blushed. "H-hi, my name is Rin Okumura..." "Rin Okumura? Shiro Fujimoto's older son, right?" He asked. "Yes, I'm Shiro Fujimoto's son...?" Cheng sounded confused. "Why are you calling me?" Rin blushed harder. "There's something I need to tell you..." His face felt like it was on fire. "And what would that be?" The navy blue-haired boy sighed. "I-I love you!" He all but yelled. Cheng went completely silent. "Love...?" He asked, Rin continued. "Yes, I have for five years... I know it sounds strange... But... I love you..." Cheng didn't know what to say at first. "How do you know?" The tinted blue-haired man said. He sounded annoyed or confused. "How do you know?!" Cheng yelled. Rin jumped at the volume of Cheng's voice. "I-I've met you on many occasions with my father. And you were always nice to me I—" Rin then broke out crying. Cheng wasn't prepared for the crying. "Okumura—" Rin couldn't talk anymore because his throat closed up. Rin gave a rusty apology before hanging up. Rin sobbed. Shiro had walked in and caught the end of the conversation. "Rin, are you okay?" Rin looked up. "I called him." Shiro looked at the the boy next to him to show that he was listening. "Okay, so what happened" Rin broke down again, and actually hugged Shiro. "I told him how I felt, and he downright yelled at me." Shiro sighed. "I had a feeling that would happen, He thinks your like Yukio, a goody goody..." Rin started to cry harder. "It's okay Rin, don't cry. Try to calm down." Rin then got off the floor and left the room.

-Later-

Rin looked at the sky with sad eyes. He never thought he'd ever confess to Cheng. But he also didn't expect his crushes reaction. He felt so empty inside... He just wanted to scream all his frustration out too the sky... The sky has it better. No people judging it no sadness, loneliness or regret. Just serene peacefulness. Rin stared at the sky with a longing look. But, at it were, he was pulled out of his peaceful moment by some dumb looking guys he didn't see lurking around the park. Rin guessed they were looking for a fight. Well, they got one. A few hours later Rin returned home all bloody. It seemed he had broken bones too. When he walked in, Cheng was there with the old man. It seemed like Rin had been out all night. Shiro turned and looked at his son. "Rin! Are you alright?!" Rin walked right passed the two and slammed the door to his bedroom. Rin got under his blanket and started to cry for the third time that week. "Rin? Cheng wants to talk..." Shiro had walked in and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to him." Shiro left again and another presence filled the room. It seemed to Rin that Cheng was in the room. "Rin... I'm sorry" the navy blue-haired boy peeked an eye outside of the blanket. Rin finally had the courage to come out of his hiding place. "Rin... Your face..." He looked away from Cheng. "I got into a fight." Rin hissed and sat up more. "Rin, I realize your nothing like Yukio. And I like it. So I'm really really sorry." Rin was super confused but smiled slightly. Cheng sat next Rin on the bed. "I'm also sorry for scaring you on the phone last night." Rin blushed while Cheng was smiling. "It's okay, and I was wondering... Can I kiss you? Or would that be weird...?" Cheng smiled and leaned in, Rin did the same and their lips touched. It was slow at first but the kiss started to get more passionate within the span of a minute. Rin wrapped his arms around Cheng's shoulders and whined. "More" Cheng pulled Rin closer and kissed him deeply. Rin ended up falling backwards on the bed, while taking Cheng with him. Rin giggled at him cutely and held him close. They then heard laughter at the door. The two turned to see Shiro and and all the other Exorcists were all standing at the doorway watching them. "Damn it old man!" Shiro and the others laughed again and ran when when Rin through a pillow at them. "I love you." Rin said. "I love you too Rin" they kissed again and laid together in a loving embrace. Rin looked happy for the first time in awhile.


	2. Shiro Tells Cheng The Family Secret

Ever since Rin confessed to Cheng, he was over all the time. Or rather when he didn't have to work. Rin wanted to ask Cheng if he could sleep over at his house, but Cheng had said that it honestly wasn't a good idea. Seeing as nobody at work knows about them. "Please, please, please Cheng! I've been good haven't I?!" Rin whined. "Yes you have been good. I have to tell work about about our relationship... This really will go two ways: One, I'll tell my boss and he's okay with it or Two: I'll be fired. I'm really hoping for the first one, and you have to ask you dad first." Rin sighed and ran over to his dad. "Old man, old man, old man, old man, old man, old man, old man! Can I please, please stay at Cheng's house?!" Rin yelled in excitement. "Please old man! I've been good! I promise I'll call!" Rin grabbed both of his dad's hands. "Okay, Okay, I have to talk to Cheng a bit first." Shiro walked over to the tinted blue-haired man. " Cheng, come with me..." Cheng followed Shiro to the chapel. "Look, there are some things I need to discuss with you..." Cheng looked confused. "Rin is a really special case... He doesn't know this, but he's not my real son. He's really the son of Satan..." Cheng's eyes went wide. "What?" "I'm raising him to be good. But the order doesn't know about his birth father. I only tell you this because he loves you." Cheng smiled slightly. "I don't care, just as long as he's safe, I'm good." Cheng walked up to the younger boy and kissed him senseless. Shiro smiled and went to work. "Cheng, are you alright?" The tinted blue-haired man smiled. "I love you Rin" The navy blue-haired boy started to cry with happiness. "I love you too Cheng" Rin hugged him, and cuddled him close. "So, I can come over, right?" Cheng laughed. "Sure" After all that Rin would skip around the house, cooking a bunch of meals, cuddling with Cheng. The two cant exactly leave for Taiwan just yet. The tinted blue-haired man had to call The Taiwan Exorcist Branch, to clarify exactly what's going on and who he's bringing along with him. He also has to get a motorboat sent to Tokyo in a week to pick the lovers up. And on top of that the ride will take about four hours. Rin loved cooking for Cheng. He always had fun making things for him. While the Navy blue-haired boy cooked, Cheng would wrap his arms around Rin's waist. Shiro had taken pictures of the two when they didn't notice. "I can't! You two are the cutest!" Shiro hugged the two. "Damn it old man!" Rin yelled. Shiro stroked both of their heads. Rin blushed and looked over at Cheng. Who was blushing slightly too. They all hung out in the kitchen, waiting for Rin's masterpiece to finish cooking. Rin, in that moment realized that this was a lot like married life. Rin smiled and called Cheng over from the table. "Cheng, can you come here?" Cheng smiled and stood up, The tinted blue-haired man had been talking to the other Exorcists there. Cheng walked over to Rin, and took his place behind Rin. The Navy blue-haired boy blushed and took a hand away from the stove and dragged his finger-tips on Cheng's arm lightly. "I love you babe." Rin whispered, Cheng's arms tightened around Rin's

waist, which made The younger of the two giggle. Cheng didn't usually express his feelings to the people he usually dated. But Rin was special, and unique. It really showed that Cheng really loved the younger boy. You can always find Cheng right beside Rin. It's never a dull moment with the two. They would playfully poke each other and It's always the cutest thing ever. Shiro was literally making a mini album of the lovers and kept it hidden until the secret album is finished. Shiro thought that the two are the cutest together. Sometimes he would look at them while the two acted like a couple. Even though Rin isn't his biological son, he surly cares for him a lot. And seeing his son all grown up made him so happy. He just wanted to cuddle the two until they couldn't stand it. Shiro just smiled at all the sweet moments between the two. "Hey! It's photo time!" Shiro grabbed Rin and Cheng and one of the other Exorcists took a picture of the three of them. "Cheng, even though your not married or anything. It still feels like your part of the family. I just wanted to tell you." Rin looked so happy that his father said that. "Thank you old man!" Rin whispered and hugged his dad. Cheng joined in too. Rin could see the love his father was showing too both him and Cheng. He wasn't sure what Yukio will say. He really isn't sure, but the old man is going to be taking Yukio to True Cross Academy for a tour of the place. Plus Shiro has to go to work. Yukio came home from the grocery store. He walked in and everyone separated. "Hey Yukio. What's up?" Shiro asked the younger Okumara. "I just got back from the store...What's going on? You looked like you were celebrating something...? And why is Cheng here?" Shiro looked at Rin then back at Yukio. "Nothing you need too worry yourself about..." Yukio looked at His dad and sighed. "Hey Cheng, can we talk?" Cheng sighed and followed the younger Okumara brother.

-a little bit later-

Rin walked around the park that he so loved. At the moment Cheng was on a mission assigned to him and Yukio. They were to purify a Demonic soul from a little girl. Rin didn't know why was going on but Cheng was with Yukio slot lately. And it was pretty annoying. He sighed and started to pack for his journey to Taiwan.


	3. Trip To Taiwan

Rin was in his room. He was busy packing his suitcase, for a month long trip to his boyfriends home land. Rin was so excited that he was whistling. Yukio had come to visit after going with Shiro to tour True Cross Academy. It seems Mr. Fujimoto thought Rin wanted Yukio to hear it from him rather then from their father. Yukio had a strange look on his face when he walked into the shared room he had with Rin. "Rin, what's going on?" Rin looked up and smiled. "I'm going to Taiwan for a month!" Yukio's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "And do what?" Rin gave a slight giggle. "Cheng is letting me stay with him for a month." He said dreamily. Yukio's face paled. "What?!" Rin glared at his younger brother. "What do you mean 'what?!' Yukio what's wrong with you?" Then Yukio blew up. "Your trying to ruin my chances at getting into True Cross Academy aren't you?!" Rin was shocked at what his brother said. "What did you just say?" Rin hissed. "What the fuck does me dating Cheng have to do with you getting into True Cross Academy?!" Rin screamed. Yukio gave him a dirty look. "Yeah right Rin, sure your dating Cheng. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Rin looked at Yukio sadly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry I told you a big part of my life Yukio. It's not like you care enough about me anyway. Why don't you go fuck yourself, and FYI, I don't want anything to do with you!" Rin ran out of the room with his suitcase in tow. Rin ran to Cheng and hugged him. "Rin? What's wrong?!" Rin explained to Cheng what had transpired between the brothers. "He said that?" Cheng did t look surprised at all. "D-do you not c-care... Or is this a way of saying you don't want to b-be with m-me?" Rin looked like he was on the verge of tears. Cheng didn't want to upset Rin but he really wasn't surprised. "Baby boy, I'm just not surprised at his antics. He's a jealous goody goody, and I expected him to act like that. But there's no need to be sad. Just ignore it. Just think of me and how I feel about you. Because I love you Rin~" Cheng lightly kissed Rin on the lips. The tinted blue-haired man moved from Rin's lips to his neck. Making the navy blue-haired boy whimper with need. Rin wrapped his arms around Cheng's shoulders and moaned loudly. The navy blue-haired boy didn't know what was happening, but he liked it. Cheng had dragged Rin into the bathroom. But of course they weren't going to have sex. Just a make-out session; with a lot of grinding and friction, but also a lot of moaning. The two were caught in an intense make-out for about five minutes before Yukio walked in. The younger of the two brothers heard noises in the bathroom so he decided to take a look at what was going on. Yukio's face turned pale when he realized his brother was telling the truth about dating Cheng. "R-Rin, you were telling the truth..." Rin glared at Yukio, which made the younger of the two teens cringe. "So what? You didn't seem to think I was telling the truth." Rin then grabbed his suitcase and Cheng's hand. He had told his dad that Him and Cheng were leaving. The lovers walked to the port, where a small motorboat sat in the water. Rin smiled and got it in, with Cheng behind him. The boat romantically moved over the water as the couple held each other in a loving embrace. In the above them, there were beautiful stars shining brightly. Cheng and Rin were ready for any thing. They didn't care what sex the other was they just new they were in love. And that's all that matters to the two. Even if Yukio doesn't care about this big piece of his life then so be it. He honestly didn't care up at this point because he was with his future. Rin really felt that Cheng was the one he was going to marry, it was like his heart could look into Cheng's and determine the length of time their relationship will last. And he felt warm inside when he thought about what would happen if they did get married. Rin smiled and looked over at Cheng. The Navy blue-haired boy wanted to maybe adopt a couple of kids. And he would like their names to be Yang and Ran. Cheng looked over at Rin and saw the serene look on his face. "What're you thinking about?" Rin blushed and looked away. "I was thinking about what would happen if we were to get married..." his gaze was stuck too the floor and they wernt moving anytime soon, or unless the awkwardness subsides. Cheng smiled. "I think about that sometimes too." Rin's eyes went wide and looked at Cheng.. "Rin? Will you marry me?" Rin looked so shocked, but looked at Cheng's hand to see a shiny ring in The older man's hand. Rin started to cry with joy as he hugged the older man. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Cheng!" The tinted blue-haired man smiled and slipped the ring on his finger. Rin looked overjoyed. He held Cheng tight as they looked at the sky. The two were so happy with their lives but they didn't see the looming gray cloud that covered the beautiful stars.


	4. Four Hour Boat Ride Of Love

Me: Thank you for reading! I'm hoping your enjoying yourselves! so thanks too ZombieSoul (From wattpad) for helping me with deciding what to do with this chappie.. so there is a lemon in this Chappie, Just so you know!

Enjoy!

/

Rin and Cheng sat cross legged on the deck of the motor boat. Rin hadn't realized that this boat ride would take four hours. But cuddling with Cheng on a boat in the starlight was pretty romantic. The two just sat and talked while the four hour wait flew by. Rin had fallen asleep at one point. The next time He woke up, they were nearing Taiwan. The sight that he saw almost blew him away. The sun was rising, and the sky was a beautiful purple-orange colour. Rin took Cheng's hand in his and smiled. "Let's take a picture!" The younger said. Cheng smiled too. "Sure Rin" Cheng got out his phone. The two positioned themselves in front of the rising sky and snapped their first memory. Rin looked content while looking at the picture. Cheng smiled too and stroked his lovers hair. Rin blushed but he didn't swat the invading hand away. "We're almost there baby boy..." Rin smiled and cuddled up to Cheng. "I love you." Rin sighed cutely. "Ditto babe." The boat sped to Taiwan's port. Rin got out of the motorboat and took Cheng's hand. Cheng grabbed Rin's bag and dragged the boy towards his home. Rin was beyond excited. They had been picked up by some Exorcists who work with Cheng. The two got into the car and Cheng told them were to go. Rin cuddled with Cheng, which made the older man blush slightly. Rin didn't think the driver realized exactly what they were doing. "Mr. Liu, we have arrived at your home." The driver said. "Thank You." Cheng got out of the car and put his hand out to his lover. Rin gladly took it. The two walked hand in hand to the entrance of the big building. The two walked up the steps to a pretty red door. Cheng took his keys out from his bag and unlocked the door. Cheng motioned Rin to follow him into the house. Which Rin did. The navy blue-haired boy grabbed Cheng's hand and closed the door behind him. "WOOOOW! Nice place you got here!" He smiled and patted Rin's head. "Too the kitchen!" He yelled as he ran into Cheng's kitchen. Rin's eyes went wide. "We're getting married." He said with a serious face. Cheng almost choked on the water he was drinking. "Rin! You going to kill me if you keep talking like that..." Rin smirked. "That's what I was trying to do." Rin winked and looked through Cheng's drawers and cupboard. "Everything is so pretty" Rin smiled really big. "Do you want something to eat? I can make you anything!" Cheng stroked Rin's hair and giggled. "Your so sweet" Cheng said with a genuine smile. So Rin ended up making a small dinner. "Rin, this is really good. Where did you learn how to cook" Rin giggled. "I thought myself actually." Cheng Smiled. "That's really cool." The tinted blue-haired man cuddled up to the younger boy. Rin pushed Cheng against the kitchen table. Which made the older man gasp. "I wanna do something I've never done..."

Rin then shoved his lips on Cheng's.

The tinted blue-haired man whined and pulled Rin closer. "Nnhhhh, Rin..." Cheng started to grind up on Rin's crotch. Rin cried out loudly and held Cheng close. "C-Cheng... A-ahh" Rin then wrapped his arms around Cheng's shoulders. Rin's face turned a light shade of pink. Cheng striped out of his clothing and dragged Rin too his bedroom. Cheng's room was beautifully decorated in red, and sheets and pillows were a brilliant red colour. Rin started to strip out of his own clothes, which made the younger boy blush slightly. Rin pulled Cheng closer. Cheng was startled when he felt Rin bashfully pump his member. It seemed to the Tinted blue-haired man that Rin has never done anything like this... But he smirked and grabbed his wrists. And slowly inserted a finger inside the young boy. "Nnnn, Cheng..." His body started to shake slightly. "Rin, your so beautiful." Cheng said as he started to slowly lap at the boys neck while keeping a steady pase with his fingers and adding two more while he's distracted. "H-hahh... C-Cheng!" Rin's arms get tighter around The older man's shoulders. After Cheng thought he was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out slowly out of Rin's entrance. Which made the younger moan loudly at the loss of his fingers. Cheng positioned his member at Rin's entrance. "R-Rin... are you sure? I dont have to continue if you dont want too..." Rin blushed. "Just... Just do it..." Rin seemed eager too continue, and the younger boy roughly kissed the older male. Cheng smiled and slowly started to move his erection towards Rin's opening. Rin blushed as he felt the head slowly push in with a pop. "H-Hahhh!" Rin whimpered. Finally, Cheng was base deep into Rin. The younger pulled Cheng close and the older looked at the boy. "I've n-never b-been more r-ready..." Rin breathed out the air he was holding in. But then the boy screamed in pleasure when Cheng started to thrust in. "C-Cheng! FUCK!" The boy couldn't control the sounds of his voice and just kept grinding against Cheng's thrusts. For a moment, Rin was lost in intense pleasure and so was Cheng. He couldn't help but speed up his pace. "CHENG!" When Rin screamed loudly he knew he hit the spot. Cheng continued to thrust in that very spot, hiring his prostate with each thrust. The two lovers were slowly reaching their climax, when the Exorcists he's usually with, barged in. "Mr. Cheng are you-" The Cheng looked at The Exorcists in shock while Rin blushed so hard. He tried not too say anything about it but Cheng got up and and pulled out of Rin. He then grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself. "Ill be right back." Cheng left and you could hear shouting coming from the kitchen. Rin sighed and and hugged his knees too his chest and cried. Cheng had came back to find his lover crying. "Rin... baby... I'm sorry.. come here.." The younger hugged cheng hard and played his head on the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry that they got mad at you..." Cheng layed down and took His cute lover with him. "Let's just go to bed for now." Rin layed his head on Chenfs chest and closed his eyes. "I love you Cheng..." Cheng smiled. "You too babe" The two both fell asleep in each other's arms...

/

Me: I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
